


..~//Wade Winston Wilson : Extra Extra Large\\~..

by Bettyboop13



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, Blind Date, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Support, Flirting, Fluff, Gaming, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Online Friendship, Online Romance, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Secrets, Superheroes, Tumblr Prompt, Video & Computer Games, gamer boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettyboop13/pseuds/Bettyboop13
Summary: Spideypool -"Person A and Person B both use an IM and video chat site/program for gaming. They stumble across each other and talk all the time and eventually start to get close and flirt and such. A and B start to voice chat, they talk about life, but never show their faces. One day, they both agree to show their faces and the reactions follow' AU
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 29
Kudos: 290





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt stolen (?) from: https://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/101118660910/au-prompts-masterlist-of-lists 
> 
> I wanna work on my writing skills so I can finish other fics I've started, so I'm challenging myself to write Spideypool. :)

“Oh, come on you fucking fuck-in-a-blanket, slow ass, motherfucking, dysfunctional piece of shit!” After a quick kick to his PC tower, Wade’s internet connection was finally stable. He was running _late_ and did _not_ have time for this. He had had a frustrating night out on the town; bullies and just plain fucking dumb thugs taking up too much of his precious time. And his time was precious now because there was only a limited amount of time every night that he could catch his new best buddy online.

**PeterP_62 **was only online between 12 and 3am and Wade always eagerly toss aside his Deadpool duties to chat with him. City be screwed if it meant he could get a few hours of time to game with the other guy. His new favourite person; apart from Spiderman of course.

It was nearly 2 already, and Wade was nervous that his gaming buddy might have already logged off for tonight. But thankfully, the green online circle was next to the profile image when the merc logged onto Discord. It had been PeterP’s idea to use Discord, that way they could easily voice chat while playing and not have to worry about typing everything.

**WwW_XXL:** I’m so sory I’m late! Dx

**PeterP_62:** It’s cool

**PeterP_62: **Everything ok?

**WwW_XXL: **Yep. Just work. VC?

The small chime dinged, and the slightly tinny voice rang out through Wade’s bedroom.

“Work keep you late?” PeterP said, he sounded happy. Wades smiled.

“Yeah, just some frivolous stuff.” He scoffed, “What are we playing tonight, gorgeous?”

Wade, of course, hadn’t divulged any information about his job to the other man, and neither did PeterP. He knew PeterP worked two jobs and studied at college, that he was 23 and also loved video games. And that he could endlessly flirt without the other guy protesting.

After about an hour of playing games the conversation usually veered from the topics of the game, to their daily life – how their day was and any aggravations they needed to get off their chest. Because they were both hiding big secrets and had become the only people in each other’s lives that they could honestly talk to. They had become close over the past few months and became so dependant on their nightly chats that to miss even one night seemed unthinkable.

“How about Minecraft?”

Wade snorted. “Isn’t that a kid’s game?”

“Weeellll… have you ever played it?” PeterP asked, Wade thought he was trying to sound extra sweet to convince him.

“No,” He admitted, but to be honest he didn’t really feel like a violent game tonight. He’d just finished doing a _lot_ of that. “But I’ll give it a go if you wanna. We can build a little house together and live there until we’re old.”  
“You don’t age in Minecraft,” Peter chuckled. “Or hey, if we get bored, we can terrorize a village.”

“Oh, fuck yeah” Wade grinned.

So, Minecraft was downloaded, and character skins created as PeterP set up a world to play in. The first hour was filled with questions from the older man trying to understand the point to the game, as well as how to go about certain builds and weapons.

“How did you build that so fast?” Wade whined as he came over a mountain to see PeterP had build an entire castle within twenty minutes.

“Ahh,” PeterP’s player looked at Wade’s, laying some more blocks. “I may be on here a little bit.”

“A _little_ bit.” Wade said sarcastically. “PeterP are you a Minecraft addict?”

“No!” PeterP groaned. They continued to play for another hour, before Peter was yawning every other minute.

“Baby boy, you sound tired. Rough day?” Wade asked, killing another Enderman. He had taken it as a challenge to hunt as many as he could.

“Unbelievable,” PeterP yawned again.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Just…” Wade could hear PeterP moving a bit, adjusting himself in his chair or stretching. Wade knew PeterP really overworked himself with his jobs and study, and game playing and was always happy to listen. “I’m just overwhelmed really.”

“Yeah?” Wade prompted

“Yeah,” Peter agreed, then was silent for a minute, then spoke very softly. “You know I… Sometimes I wish I wasn’t me. That I didn’t exist. Or that I was born someone else. I’m just so tired all the time.”

There was a few more seconds of silence, the sound of keyboards clicking and sheep baaing.

“You wanna go on a date with me?”

More silence. 

“Um.”

“I can’t help with you not existing, baby cakes. Or, more frankly, I don’t want to. But what I _can_ do is help you relax and take you out. For coffee. Maybe. If you want. Fuck.”

Wade really didn’t know what had gotten into him; why did he do that?! He liked PeterP, of course. He would love to take him out and thought about asking him a lot. But – he was Deadpool. Famously known for being nauseatingly, grotesquely, unimaginably, god forsakenly ugly. Satan’s ball sack with a face. Does he really want to meet PeterP in _person_? Not to mention it would easier for him to make PeterP not exist. Part of the attraction of this gig was that he was getting close to someone without having to worry about his body. About rejection and revulsion. And he loved it. Was he ready to jump into this acid pit?

This entire time Wade was thrown into a spiral of self-hating doubt the other man had been quiet. Wade had to actually press the hotkey to see if PeterP hadn’t disconnected.

“Okay.”

“Wait, really?”

“You asked, numb-nuts.”

“But you like, trust me – a stranger on the internet?” Wade deepened his voice to sound extra creepy.

“We’ve been playing every night for about four months now. You’ve cried to me multiple times. I think I can risk it.” PeterP slapped Wade’s in game player. “Plus, I’m not a baby, tough guy. If you try to mug me, I think I can take you.”

“I’m a 6”4 Canadian that weighs 210lbs with horrific scaring, baby boy. Still think you can take me.”

“Uh… yeah?” PeterP scoffed arrogantly.

“…I’m so turned on right now.”

Wade was waiting at the hot dog stand, giggling in place with his hood up, out of habit from hiding himself from the world. PeterP was late. He had insisted on meeting him here; since hot dogs were his favourite and he hadn’t had them in a while. Wade didn’t care for hot dogs, but he didn’t mind. He was nervous. What if PeterP was disgusted in him and then _he lost his emotional support gaming buddy_??

“Uh, are you… WwW_XXL?” A familiar voice spoke up behind.

Wade spun on his heel, excitement flooding over fear. “PeterP?”

The shorter man gave a start at the sudden movement and took a moment looking up into the face which should have been as familiar as he knew the man behind it was. Wade was lost in the giant puppy dog eyes staring up at him under gorgeous locks.

“Woah,” PeterP muttered, before half smiling cutely.

“Told you it was horrific, baby doll.” Wade chuckled, trying not to sound too devastate.

“I was going to say that you’re tall and thick.” PeterP corrected. “And it’s Peter Parker thank you very much.”

“Sorry, Peter.”

“You got a name or is it seriously WwW_XXL?”

“You can call me whatever you like, gorgeous – psyched I was right about _that_ \- but that slip of paper they gave me as a foetus says Wade Wilson.”

The date had actually gone incredibly well. Peter was sassy, and funny. And he didn’t make one single comment on Wade’s scarring. Which Wade adored, on top of everything else about it. It was a bit awkward, as first dates are, despite them having known each other a while. Bumping elbows, both talking at once and catching each other staring. Wade didn’t know why Peter wanted to look at him any more than he absolutely needed to. But after about an hour, they had retired to a café and gotten on their phones; showing each other photos and just enjoying the company, bumping knees. It was comfortable. Something Wade hadn’t felt with someone else in a long time.

They eventually parted ways when Peter noticed the night was getting late and he had to go study. Much to Wade’s disappointment. It had been a lovely afternoon – the sort of afternoon where it’s like time flies, the sun shines and nothing is better than Peter Parker’s laughter.

So, Wade ended up dawning the Deadpool suit and getting out early, just to wander around and zone out fighting the bad guys, thinking about his date. Did he really find someone who didn’t mind his face, laughed at his jokes and squeezed his bicep… purposefully? More than once? He would have thought Peter had sent someone else to stand in as him, but then he kept bringing up Wade’s embarrassing game moments… He was so focus on his thoughts that he didn’t even notice where his feet were going.

“Deadpool!” A voice called to him suddenly, and Wade was yanked to the side, out of the way of a truck. “Goddamn man, can you look both ways before crossing the street?”

Spiderman was squinting up at him with his hands on his hips, Wade webbed in the chest. Deadpool frowned slightly, why did Spiderman suddenly seem different… The height, the voice, the mannerisms. When it had been over Discord the slight tininess of the connection was _just _enough to disguise it. But now…

“PeterP?” Deadpool froze, pointing excitedly. Spiderman froze as well, hand slowly coming up to cover his masked mouth.

“Wade?”

Wade ripped off his mask and grinned. “It’s WwW_XXL actually.”


	2. Six meters never felt so far apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They buy a new apartment together with an extra bedroom ;) ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly just snippets I thought up.

“Behind you!”

“Ugh, **die you ugly motherfucking zombie bitches**! Suck my dick!”

“Wade…”

“What?”

“Don’t talk like that to them. Oh Jesus, revive me.”

“Okay, be right there. Why? Want me to be polite to the zombies?”

“No… just like… I’m the only one who can suck your dick…”

Wade laughed. “Of course, baby boy. My bad. Okay, level cleared. Phew, good job.”

“You too. Wanna call it quits?”

“Yeah, might do. You’ve got an early start in a few hours.”

“Yeah. Alright.” Peter logged out of the game, shut his computer off and unplugging his headphones, wrapping them around his hand. And he didn’t flinch when a face was suddenly buried in his neck and two thick arms were pinning his own to his chest. “Don’t suppose you can grow a beard, can you?”

“Nope. Scar tissue can’t grow hair. Kinda of why I look like the naked mole rat from hell.”

“Huh,” Peter stroked Wade’s head, kissing it before pressing his cheek against it.

“Why?”

“Oh, Mr Rodgers is growing one is all. It looks nice.”

Wade pulled away to give his boyfriend an unamused expression. “You got the hots for America’s ass?”

“Nah,” Peter shrugged. “I just think it looks nice.”

“Well, sorry to disappoint gorgeous.” Wade started to stand up straight again, Peter followed him and looped his arms around the taller man’s shoulders.

“You’re never a disappointment, Wade.” Peter kissed his lips sweetly, and Wade kissed back, deepening it. And it lasted a minute or two.

Wade and Peter lived together, in a two-bedroom apartment not far from Peter’s aunt in Brooklyn. The master bedroom had a computer setup for Peter, while the spare bedroom had another computer set up for Wade, as well as some gym equipment. They met online, and playing in the same room felt nice, but not… not very right. Like – they both missed those late-night chats while mindlessly playing games. So why not still do that?

“Mm,” Wade pulled back, sucking his lips. “What were you saying about sucking my dick?”

“That I’m the only one allowed to.” Peter smirked.

“You wanna?”

“You wanna suck mine back?”

“Why not.”

“I don’t know, babe. This game looks pretty scary.” Peter frowned at the game reviews on his phone as Wade washed up from dinner.

“I really wanna play with you though, it’s not that bad. And we need to try some new games, I’m getting sick of the others.”

“What wrong with what we play huh?”

“Nothing, I’m just bored.” Wade shrugged, and Peter headed to his room to see if _Deceit _had finished installing. He wasn’t a big fan of scary games, Spiderman got enough scary situations in everyday life that Peter really didn’t enjoy putting himself in scary digital environments.

“You want a drink or anything?” Wade called out from the kitchen.

“Uh, I’m good thanks.” Peter hollered back, getting things set up. He put his headphones on and booted the game up, waiting for their other online friends to join up.

Peter felt anxiety bubble in his stomach; the game didn’t look that scary, it looked like a ton of fun if only… if only Spiderman didn’t currently have cases open, bad guys to catch and had nearly gotten strangled to death by some tentacled _thing_ the night before. Peter had been on edge since then, the only thing that calmed him down was being with Wade. Maybe he shouldn’t play…

The game started fine, and everyone was excited to get started but Peter felt himself hiding a lot rather than doing anything else. He didn’t want to ditch the others, but he didn’t really want to keep playing. The atmosphere of the game was too good, and Peter was nearly shaking.

“_Petey Pie, you okay?”_ A friend asked in their voice chat, finding him hiding in game. Their other friends scattered throughout the world knew that Wade and Peter were dating, hence their use of Wade’s pet names, but they didn’t know they were playing with two of the most famous superheroes in the world.

“Yeah, sorry guys I’m not feeling too great.”

_“What’s wrong?”_ Wade immediately chimed in.

“Nothing, it’s fine. I might just get off for a sec, guys.” Peter said, and was met with some whines and others telling him it was fine. He felt stupid – letting a _video game_ affect him. And he’d always been so passionate that video games didn’t cause real life issues like violence or anything, and here he was having a trauma response. There was only one thing that could fix this.

Peter felt like it was so far to the other bedroom but it was only a few meters, and he paused in the doorway to watch Wade play. By the look of concern on Wade’s face he was debating on whether or not to go check on Peter or keep playing. Wade was really having fun trolling the others, but Peter wouldn’t interrupt him. He padded over to him, Wade not even noticing, and he climbed onto Wade’s lap, careful not to bump him.

“Hey,” Wade said softly, Peter settling in a straddle so he could comfortably sit on Wade’s lap and hug him.

“Keep playing.” Peter said quietly. Wade took off his headset and held it away so the others wouldn’t hear.

“You okay, baby boy?”

“Yeah, just… too much tonight.”

“Want me to stop? We can watch something to calm -”

“No, no. It’s fine. I’ll just… stay here a minute.”

“You can stay there for hours, my spider.” Wade kissed his head then replaced his headphones and continued playing. So, Peter did stay like that for a long time; Wade’s lap was the safest place in the world, and Peter felt himself calm down pretty quickly. Calm down enough to peak over his shoulder at the game every now and then, giggling when Wade did something stupid.

“I gotta call it a night guys, I’ve got a needy little simp on my lap.” Wade yawn after a couple more hours.

_“Wait – Peter’s a simp?”_

_ “How does that work?”_

_ “Ew.”_

“Goodnight.” Wade chuckled, stretching and shutting his computer down before sitting back to smile at Peter.

“I’m – not being needy, am I?” Peter frowned.

“No, you’re not but _I’m_ getting needy to give you attention.”

“Oh,” Peter chuckled as Wade kissed his cheeks.

“You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah just, too stressful. Got overwhelmed.”

“What can I do?”

“You don’t have to do anything.” Peter sighed, patting Wade’s cheek. Wade tilted Peter’s head up to kiss him sweetly, which became deeply. “Okay well, that helps.”

“You won’t burden me by asking for help you know.”

“Yeah, I know.” Peter looked down. “I just, I want to do things myself.”

“But you just a widdle spidur.” Wade pinched his cheeks.

“Ow. Thanks.”

“You can do anything you set your mind to, Peter. I have absolutely no doubt. But that doesn’t mean you aren’t allowed to take the weight off your shoulders every now and then.”

“…okay.”

Wade tilted his head. “Wanna go get hot chocolate?”

“Yeah. With those massive marshmallows!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill ;)
> 
> Now, how interested would ya'll be if I wrote a Spideypool inspired by Fox and the Hound? Leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: This fic was not endorsed, despite my many software name dropping.
> 
> I missed yesterday, I'm so sorry! I ended up staying at friends places for the day/night and they didn't really let me have the time to sit down and write, as cranky as that made me xP I'll try to write everyday from now on (/) . < ) despite the fact that I may... sorta feel... sick ? (PRAY FOR ME) 
> 
> I thought this idea was too cute to pass on, I live for spideypool emotional support <3 thought I'd try from a more Wade point of view this time since I usually write more from Peter's perspective. Sorry I rushed the end a bit. 
> 
> Comment and Kudos if you enjoyed, it means a lot!


End file.
